Dorion Game Options
(For the game with Nick, Tania, Louis and David, in Dorion) I'll be using this Wiki temporarily to host this page, where I will list the options we have available to us for our game. I've decided to make 3 different options for you guys, here's hoping one sticks: Modern: Worlds Appended In present day Montreal, you all go about your everyday life. Yours just happens to be partly in places heretofore unheard of. If most people knew what you know, their minds would scarcely cope with the harsh truths and the scope of the world's hidden realities. Right under our noses lies another realm, one where things go bump in the night, where the supernatural is natural and where things are not what they seem. And that includes YOU. Unbeknownst to the vast majority of Earth's inhabitants, the world is slowly changing. Whether its changes are for the best, or for the worst, no one truly seems to know. But those IN the know are getting ready. Ready to survive, and to perhaps even make it on top. People are getting sick worldwide, calamities are becoming commonplace, bizarre occurences are being covered up, and society seems to remain blissfully ignorant, in wanton complacency. SOME people however, want to know the truth, wether it's out of sheer curiosity, to share it to the world that deserves to know, or use that information to gain power and influence, it varies greatly. You are all very unique individuals, blessed...or cursed, with knowing just how bizarre the world truly is. You have all been friends, colleagues, or simply stuck together for years now. Each with your own highly specialized sets of skills and abilities, and you are trying to find that information, wealth, power or influence, and get ready for what is slowly but inevitably coming. Setting: Present day Montreal System: World of Darkness Character options available: Mortal, any supernatural template from World of Darkness, or custom options related to fantasy worlds if you so wish (Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, etc) (please note that those other options might be gradual, or right away, to be determined upon discussion) Broken: Worlds Conflicted 50 years ago, the face of the Earth changed forever. Rifts opened worldwide, vast amounts of energy surged through, and annihilated over 90% of the world's human life. Of those who were "fortunate" enough to survive (a matter up for debate by most), many were changed irrevocably. Their very makeup altered with that energy, which some say was nuclear fallout, some believe was the will of God, and some even think was Earth as an organism waking up and coming back to life. Beings from the other side of the rift have also migrated, some conquering different cities, or even countries. Some however acclimated quite well with the people from this side. The BIGGEST change however, was the other side's own Gods settling in to our side, imposing their will over the entire globe. After the initial confusion, fear and panic settled, a slow but ever rising resistance formed, from humanoids of all walks of life and origin. These fought the angelic and demonic forces of the Gods themselves in a bloody and brutal conflict that lasted over 13 years, which through the unifying force of one man claiming to be Death itself, ended with the demise of all said Gods and most of their forces. This was to be thereafter referred to as The Second Deicide War. Now humanoid civilization is slowly getting back on its feet, some societies managing to preserve a relative status quo, some forming clans and small settlements, and some corporations holding their power, influence and resources over the vulnerable surviving individuals, creating their own city-states. The nature of the conflict and the way the mortals won out against the Gods raised many questions. Faith worldwide waned, and some questionned if they were truly gods in the first place. Their realm became a place where scientists, explorers and adventurers began to scour, in search of answers. Large organizations such as settlements, surviging corporations, alliances and city-states began to fund these adventurers heavily, in search of information, artifacts and even technology that might bring them one step closer to the truth AND above their competition. You are some of those adventurers, exploring this side, the other, or both on behalf of your patrons, or perhaps even in your own name. Setting: Post-apocalyptic, partly recovering civilization in Montreal. Heavy supernatural elements, beings, races, environment overcoming our own. Magic is a very real thing. Gods apparently walked the earth, and yet most of civilization is now Atheistic. Technology is climbing at a surprising rate. Through experimentation and companies recovering, scavenging and salvaging, or amalgamation of magic and science. System: Cypher System. Character options available: Pretty much anything you can imagine can be done. Future: Worlds United It is the year 2198. The world saw its own apocalypse 180 years ago, and even saw gods walk the Earth. Mortals, now human and many other races of humanoids, clashed with those gods and defeated them. Humanoid kind began to recover at exponential rates thereafter, blending magic and technology to create a better world from themselves, and hopefuly learning important lessons about how to exist in their ecosystem without destroying it. Upon space travel technology becoming advanced enough to travel between systems, Earth then encountered other spacefaring races and worlds, most of them friendly, except for the Vesk. The Vesk and their patrons, the Grey as they are simply known, began an attack to colonize Earth, to the newly advanced humanoids from Earth, this was a one sided fist-fight. Nations rallied together to fight this common foe to have a better chance, creating the Worldwide Unification Agreement. This proved helpful, but still not enough. It is then that a large alliance of spacefaring races, the United Planetary Coalition, offered to help if Earth joined their ranks. This turned the tides, to a point where the Vesk and the Grey had to withdraw, and sign a peace treaty, themselves accepting to finally join the Coalition. With the war over, soldiers slowly return from duty to their families, but many mercenary companies have liquidated their assets, closed up shop, or even gone bankrupt. Three years have passed since Earth joined the Coalition, and work has become quite scarce for former employees of the mercenary conglomerates. Many have resorted to the occasional convoy protection, or some less than reputable businesses employing fulltime guards. Most hired guns have, however, gone over to a life of crime or piracy. Doing what they do best. For individuals with your highly sought after skill sets however, work is definitely not scarce. Each of you adds their own high level of specialization to the mix, making you a definite good candidate for jobs. The only way to get there is to take those jobs! Prior work has allowed you to invest in a very modest HQ, and your own ship. Now all you have to do is find a client. Setting: Futuristic dystopian Earth. High mix of science and magic. Access to work on Earth, in your native Montreal HQ or out, or on the Coalition Sol Station, or even on other planets if work gets scarce. System: Starfinder, with focus on local jobs but possibility to expand if you so wish. Work to improve on your HQ, and your group's ship. Really, the group will decide what type of game this will be. Character options: Anything from Starfinder or Pathfinder. Completely open to adjust options to reflect your Shadowrun characters. IF you have other awesome ideas, will definitely be flexible in attempts at creating those.